


Three Hundred Sixty Five LightDays

by Sissytobitch10seconds



Series: Yearly Word Prompts [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Absorbed, Adaptable, Baseball, Birth, Boundless, Credit, Erect, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, FOWL, Gay, Gen, Harbor, Ice, Improve, Industrious, Lively, Love, M/M, Manage, Mass, Multi, One Word Prompts, Pack, Pin, Rat, Sedate, Shock, Shoes, Successful, Supply, Symptomatic, Thin, Turn, black - Freeform, carriage, cumbersome, daily updates, frantic - Freeform, groan, kneel, knowledge, mine, mint - Freeform, monkey - Freeform, troubled, word prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-13 09:42:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 40
Words: 14,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13567923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sissytobitch10seconds/pseuds/Sissytobitch10seconds
Summary: Daily word prompts for the Star Wars Fandom.





	1. Lively

The party was noisy, causing annoyance to seep into the King’s mood. He could feel the buzz of the crowd as he watched the people interact with each other. He could feel the nerve in his shoulder pinch with the stress of having to talk with the other people. For now, he sat on his throne, ignoring all of the wafish young girls who would through themselves at him any chance that they got, and all for a small bit of power. He unfolded his legs and grabbed a small case that had been next to his chair for the duration of the party. He opened the case with ease, his hands falling over the familiar folds with ease. He pulled out three of the papers that his soon-to-be husband had forced away from his hands.

“You look so happy right now,” a young, female voice said from the top of his throne. He glanced back, turning around as much as his constrictive uniform would let him. Above him was a girl with light brown locks, the top half of her hair was tied back into a small ponytail while the rest of hit hung down, loosely brushing her shoulders that were covered in a light white gown. She beamed mischievously at him and slid around so that she was sitting on the step next to him like she had done so many other times. “What keeps you from finding your boyfriend and spending the night with him, my King?” she asked, placing her two heavily worked hands in his knee, making it so that he could not ignore her.

“I have to watch the party,” he responded. “If you continue to do that, then people will begin to talk about their king falling for a lowly slave girl,” he teased, she hid a small smile that shone through her eyes. She placed and hand on her collarbone, removing both of her hands from her knees, she moved back just enough that he was worried about her falling off of the stairs leading up to the throne.

“I’m offended,” she giggled, failing to repres her bright smile. She stood, she was now shorter than she had been previously, as she was standing on the second stair on the way up to the throne. “Well,” she said, placing her hands on her tiny hips, “I’m off to find that sexy General of mine.”

He let out a chuckle and shook his head, “Don’t make her lose her job.”

“If she were to lose her job, it would be your fault or she would be dead. I mean, she is your personal bodyguard,” she reminded, tossing her locks and forth with a small smile.

“Go have fun with your lover, Rey,” he said, waving away his childhood friend with a wave of his hand. She giggled and mocked a curtsey, before she glided off the stairs to find her lover. He had another silent moment to himself before the door on the left side of his hall opened and another one of his subjects walked in, though this man did not like him as much as Rey did.

“My King, the fleet has returned,” he said, his jaw tight and his eyes burning with a desire to be somewhere else.

“Poe Dameron, go find your husband and send Paige Tiko to report your findings to me,” he said. “After the party, in my study,” he added quickly after. The pilot’s eyes lit up and he gave the king a short, curt bow before rushing down the stairs and back out of the door.

“King Hux,” a light, flowy, high pitched voice addressed him. The King looked up from his work and caught sight of one of the frail girls that had been throwing themselves at him since he had been coronated as King. “Forgive me if this is too forward,” she said, a sly smile creeping across her heavily painted lips, “but would you like to join me for this dance?” he looked her up and down, her dress was too low cut for her to be a duchess, so she must have been a lady. The sickly green color of the gown hung off of her in an odd manor, making her straw-like blond hair become a bright shade of yellow. He sighed and placed his papers back into his case, which he then sat next to his throne where it had been all day.

“I suppose I should dance at least one dance,” he sighed, standing out of the seat and grabbing the Lady’s hand. They walked slowly to the dance floor, seeing what type of shoes that she was wearing and how much she seemed to stumble as they walked down the uneven steps, he knew that the dance would be awkward. The placed his hand on her corseted hip and he took the other hand and assumed the man’s position. As the music took up, he noticed her eyes darted over to their touching hands, his heart picked up as her eyes met with the small engagement band that his lover had given him.

The woman’s hand releases from his and the other falls from his shoulder so that they are resting down at her sides. He took his hand off of her hip and stood there for a moment, looking at her as she pouted. Tears formed in her greedy, plain brown eyes. “Is something wrong, Lady?” he asked, trying to find out why she was no longer interested in throwing herself at him as she had been trying to do for the past several balls.

“Ah, sorry, My King. I just noticed the ring on your right hand. I see that someone got to your heart before I could,” she said, blinking back watery tears that she had forced into her eyes. Panic rose in the back of his throat for a moment before he squared his shoulders.

“I do not see why my engagement would stop us from dancing,” he said, keeping his voice low enough so that he could not be heard over the music. The conniving woman just shook her ratty blond locks and stomped away from him. The King shook his head, allowing one of the strands of red hair to fall in front of his sparkling blue eyes. He turned on his heel and made his way through the crowds of overly excited girls and boys that didn’t know how to keep their pants on for more than an hour or so. He walked quickly and only stopped a couple times to address some of the young girls who flaunted their cleavage far too much.

The door slid open easily, allowing the king to walk down the hall in relative, echoing silence. He walked quickly, determined to get back to his quarters before he was stopped by another party goer. He reached his quarters with ease, and as soon as the door was in view, he took off the circlet that sat heavily on his head and held it under his arm, running and hand through his hair to get rid of the impressed ring it left. He slid open the door and walked in slowly, unbuttoning his jacket as he walked. He threw the constrictive item of clothing onto the unmade bed, before he continued to shuffle over to the terrace.

The night air felt good as he slid into the calm darkness. He stood there for a moment, breathing in the cool, dark air. He finally let his thoughts back to the paperwork that he had been trying to do all day, getting lost in the definitions, terms, and conditions. He was so lost in thought that he didn’t notice the arms creeping around his waist and the lips that were pressed to his neck over and over again, he didn’t notice until his lover bit down on the corner of his neck and shoulder. A moan escaped his lips and he turned around, wrapping his arms around the other man so that they were held close together.

“Why are you here, babe?” the soldier asked, pressing his lips against the kings. “I thought that you swore that you would stay at the parties and dance with all the sluts- I mean ladies.”

“It was getting to be too much of a ruckus for me,” he whispered, pecking his lovers lips again.

“Do you mean lively dear?” he asked, giggling as he swooped in and connected their lips for longer.

“Yes, Kylo,” Hux whispered, putting his forehead against the taller mans. “The party was getting too lively for the stingy King Armitage.”


	2. Black

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This gets kinda racist, but it's set before slaves were bad. I'm sorry. :(

“Hey black boy!” a crude voice tormented the young males ears once again. The slave turned, just looking at one of the potential masters out of the corner of his eye. He opened his mouth to respond, but chose not to. The man was not his master, not yet anyways. The rules said that he had to respond to his master when he was called, but for now, he still belonged to the company, so he did not have to respond to the rude boy. 

“Who would like to buy this amazing specimen?” the slave conductor called out, yanking Finn’s chain so that he was forced to stand closer to the evil man. Anger boiled in his gut, but he ignored it, refusing to let it show on his face as that would be giving his buyers what they wanted. Several hands shot up but there was on in the back that caught the slave’s eyes. 

“10,000,” he called out, the rest of the buyers that had been interested in buying him turned, staring at the tanned man. His expression was fierce, something told the rest of the crowd that he was not someone to be messed with. The slaver’s shoulders caved forward as the price of the bid was not what he was hoping to get for him. 

“Going to the gentlemen in the back then,” he called out, pointing to the stern looking man at the back of the crowd. Finn walked to the right side of the stage, standing with the other woman and teens that had already been sold. The slave watched as his mother came up the left side of the stand. Fear was high in her eyes as well as defiance. She held her hands together behind her back, as if she was trying to unpick the lock that bound her wrists together. She was sold to an unknown man and sent to the same part of the stage where Finn stood. 

“Momma,” he whispered, tucking his face into his mothers chest. “I’m scared,” his voice was almost silent as he allowed tears to slip down his amenciated cheeks. 

“I know baby,” his mother whispered, wrapping her arms around her son the best that she could. They rocked back and forth, hoping the the buyers that had purchased them would not see and punish them for showing affection for each other. “Be brave for me, little love,” she tried to smile, but it ended up being a pained grimace. He just nodded and pulled away from his mother, placing his head on his knees as he waited for the auction to be over. 

Finally, after watching all the slaves that he had grown up with get sold off to horrible, entitled people that would  treat them horribly til they died, and they wouldn’t even get proper burials as the other slaves wouldn’t have enough time to do that, he was brought over to the man that had bought him. He kept his eyes looking down, not wanting to look at his new master. He felt the chain that connected to the heavy iron collar chang from hand to hand and then he was lead away towards his new Master’s house.

They entered the house, and Finn glanced around, careful to make sure he wasn’t tripping over anything or slowing his master down. The door shut tightly behind him and the dark haired man swung around, a scared look in his eyes. His hands flew up to Finn’s neck and took off the collar and then he took off the cuffs that tied his hands together. “What’s your name?” he asked, a friendly, inviting tone in his voice.

“My name is Finn, master,” Finn replied, doing exactly what his training had told him to.

“Nah, don’t call me that,” the man said, shaking his head from side to side so that his head fell in front of his face. “I bought you so that you could be free. But you were all that I could afford, otherwise I would have bought more of them.”

“Oh,” Finn whispered.

“My name is Poe Dameron.”


	3. Monkey

Phasma beamed, tears formed in the corners of her eyes as she cradled the two loves of her lives close to her. The uniform that she was wearing and uncomfortably hot, but she didn’t mind, all she cared about at the moment was making sure that her family was alright. She stood up and looked at the shorter female that stood in front of her. She smiled, tears now slipping out of her normally cold, blue eyes. She leaned forward and wrapped her strong arms around her wife, making them rock back and forth. After a moment she pulled away and leaned down, connecting their lips together. “I missed you Rey,” she whispered against her lips.

“I missed you, too,” the brown haired woman said, blinking away watery tears. “They’ve been behaving well,” she smiled, looking down at their son and placing a hand on her growing bump.

“Good,” the soldier said before she got down on her knees, looking around Rey’s legs at their son. “Sam, c’mere,” she whispered, his face lit up at the call of his name and he giggled, running to his other mother. Phasma caught her son in her arms and stood up, holding him tight as she spun around, causing his legs to fly out behind him.

“I missed you, Mama,” he whispered, the lisp he had sounding loudly. 

“I missed you too, Monkey,” she whispered back, holding him close as she placed an arm around her wife.


	4. Ice

“Are you sure that this is a good plan?” Finn asked, cocking his head to the side as he looked up at the large palace. Rose shrugged, her hair falling in front of one of her silver eyes.

“Where else are we supposed to find a Stone Mage?” she asked, anger high in voice. Finn glanced back to the Machine Mage, glaring at her. 

“Would you two knock it off?” Armitage asked, thoroughly unhappy with both of the other teenagers. They just stopped talking and fell back into their trained formation, Finn on Hux’s left and Rose on his right.

“I don’t know if Ben is even still here,” he whispered, fear creeping into his words as he watched the large castle get bigger and bigger. The stones were slightly uneven, but they were too sturdy to move now that there was a Stone Mage living in the palace. “I haven’t seen him since we both served under the bastard,” he swore, pointing at his old master who had abused both of his apprentices to the point where they had terrible PTSD. Finally, they reached the large wooden doors and Finn walked forward, grasping the large metal handle and bringing it down on the oversized door and then stepping back, waiting for the door to be answered. It swung open after about five minutes and a tall man with a large white and grey beard stood with a very, unhappy and stern look upon his face. The teens glanced back and forth between each other before Rose spoke up.

“Does a man named Ben Solo live here? And if he does, does a girl names Rey live here?” she asked, her dark eyes lit up with joy at the aspect of seeing one of her closest friends. The man looked then over, his sparkling blue eyes going as far as to look into the very souls to see what they were made of. 

After a moment, he finally spoke. “They do, but what is it to you?”

“We need they’re help. Can we come in and see them?” Finn asked, his voice lighting up with hope about finally getting their friends back.

“Why not,” the old man croaked, letting the three Mages inside. They walked into the large garden, which had not been tended to in a long time. Thorns and vines had found their way underneath the large, heavy stones that had been laid down as a makeshift walkway. Large bushes rose up above even the tallest member of their parties head, stretching into the bright blue sky. Trees made rustling noises as the long, whip-like branches swung back and forth against each other. Hux shuttered, remembering how they had been used as actual whips by their master when he had been training with his long lost friend. They finally escaped the garden, and walked into the grand hall where books were piled on top of the large table that sat in the middle of room. Two teenagers dressed in simple, grey clothing sat next to one another, comparing notes.

Hux felt the familiar butterflies set off in his stomach as his eyes caught sight of Ben. Neither of the two students looked up from their studies, but the group was painfully aware of the stones in the room beginning to vibrate, meaning that the students were aware of their presence in the room. “Rey, Ben,” Luke shouted at them from across the room. They both looked up at their master in unison, both sets of intense, dark eyes flickered over to the group of Mages. Armitage could feel his breathing pick up as he stared back at the steel black eyes of his once friend. “You will take a break from your studies for the next month or so and accompany these Mage’s on their quest.” 

“Yessir,” they both replied, standing form the table and walking over to the mismatched group. Rey was beaming and she quickly ran over to both of her friend, hugging them close to her. 

“I missed you guys so much!” she squealed, finally letting down the professional mask that she always wore. “Finn, how is that Aerial Mage that you fell in love with? Wasn’t his name Poe? The one that Master Organa took a liking to.”

“Poe and I are great, we’re planning to buy a place in Renaissance soon. After we graduate of course,” he said sheepishly, a dorky smile falling onto his lips. As he watched the interaction, Armitage placed his hands behind his back and clasped them, bouncing on his toes awkwardly and averting his eyes from the rest of the party. 

“Armitage,” Ben called out quietly, his lips barely moving as he spoke. The man in question looked and felt the butterflies in his stomach increase by ten folds, moving up to his heart which swelled with love and admiration. The Ice Mage held his arms open, waiting for his friend to fall back in his arms like he had done so many times after harsh beatings and long days of rigorous training. 


	5. Knowledge

The library was almost silent as Obi wan walked in, his footsteps echoed off of the high walls and large windows. Light poured in, casting odd shadows on the walls across from them. His hands fell out of the protective folds of his robe, and he allowed the worn appendages to hang down by his sides. He turned to the left, where the research corner was. He walked quickly and with a purpose, but quietly as if not to be heard by anyone. Rows upon rows of old, dusty books sat heavy on the shelves as he walked up and down each aisle, searching with a mischievous intent. 

He stopped when he got to the last row of shelves, there in the corner, sat the small boy who had made himself a hideout with the books that he had been reading every day. The boy sat with his head against the wall and his eyes shut tight, his chest fell up and down in steady breaths. Obi wan smiled and stepped over three stacks of books, glancing at the titles as he did so. He felt his heart and mind stop for a moment and his eyes widened. The books were far too advanced for the young boy to be reading.  He let a sigh escape his lips and he shook his head, his now shaggy locks falling in front of his eyes. 

“Ani,” he whispered, scooping the small boy up off of the floor. He placed the young boys legs around his hips, on reaching the small of his back and his naval. “Ani,” he whispered again, bouncing the five-year-old up and down as he tried to wake him up, “wake up, little one.” The young child stirred, his eyes closing together tightly again for a moment before he returned to sleeping peacefully. Obi wan chuckled under his breath, careful to not wake the small boy. He exited the library, taking a more direct route than when he was looking for his young padawan. He finally stopped walking in front of the information desk, clearing his throat, “This little one left a mess in the corner,” he mentioned before walking out of the door. 

 

“Anakin?” the name fell from Padme’s lips before she could stop it. She furrowed her eyebrows and began to pace the long rows of books. It felt odd, like someone had done it before. Someone that had cared for him far more than she would ever be able to. Still, she walked the halls made of shelves and dusty old leather. Her heels echoed off of the dark walls, coming back at her in waves of chills that traveled up her spin and rose the hairs on the back of her neck. Her hair lay down her back in a simple braid, and her dress matched her outfit, being a simple red gown. She finally finds him with a book sat on his lap and tears falling down his pale face. “Master Jedi?” she asked again, stopping just in front of him

His head snapped up quickly, looking at her with tired, heartbroken eyes. He wiped the tears from his face and stood, closing the leather bound book that sat on his lap. “How can I help you, my lady?” he asked, straightening his back so that he was a full head taller than her. She just shook her head, causing the braid to fall over her shoulder and drape down to the bottom of her hip. 

“Tell me why you’re crying,” she half whispered and half demanded. He shook his head and sunk back down into his corner, resting the side of his head on his knees that were pulled up to his chest. “Please,” she asked again.

“I miss him,” was all she could hear before sobs took over his already shaky breath. “I miss him so much.” Padme’s shoulders fell and she grabbed him, pulling him in close. They sat there in the library like that for what seemed like forever.

 

“Where is he?” she asked, her voice filled with too much panic.

“I don’t know,” he replied, panic higher in his voice.

“He’s due any day now! How could you just let him leave?” she questioned, walking down the hall quickly, forcing him to keep up with her. “Obi wan! He’s in the library!” she shouted, her eyes lighting up as she finally sleuthed out where he would be. 

“Why would he run away from me to go to the library?” Obi wan asked, stress and exhaustion clouding his mind. 

“That’s where he always goes when he’s worried or stressed about something,” she retorted, hiking up her skirt and sprinting down the hall to the large set of library doors.


	6. Harbor

The ship rocked back and forth lazily in the semi-calm water. Luke sighed, placing his arms on the balcony. The wet of the sea water seeped into his shirt, wetting the sides of his arm. The ship began to leave, and Luke felt tears well up in the corners of his eyes. His heart sinks down into his stomach and even though the sun is shining brightly on him, he could feel rain drops hit his back and start to soak into his hair. He shuddered and then looked down at the swirling grey waters. Tears fell from his eyes and joined the murky water that his lover was sailing away from him on. Again.

“Why the long face, sweetheart?” a gruff voice asked in his ear. Luke spun around, placing his hands on the wet wooden bar, pressing his back on it as well. The water soaked through into his back, wetting his white shirt even further.

“I thought you were gone already,” he whispered, tears still falling down his face. Instead of answering, he just leaned down, and kissed him.


	7. Shoes

“Jyn!” Leia shouted, her hair falling in front of her face. “D’you know where my shoes are?” She asked, making a large amount of noise as she dug through the tub full of shoes. Normally, her shoes would have been in the closet, but the last time that they had gone dancing they had been too tired to put them in a findable place. 

“Nope,” Jyn yelled back, her head poking out for around the corner. The dress that she was wearing hung oddly off of her hips, and she moved with a lack of grace. She was almost the complete opposite of her girlfriend, in every way. 

“Found them!” Leia giggled, taking out the laced, heeled boots. She walked over to the couch and sat down, her dress flopped around her left calf, showing off the pale skin. She placed her fishnet covered foot into the boot and tugged it on, pulling up the zipper. She did it with the other boot and then stood, tucking some of the stray hairs from in front of her eyes to behind her ear. “You ready to go?” she asked, a bright, beaming smile on her blood red lips.

“How did I ever find someone so beautiful?” Jyn whispered, pulling her girlfriend close to her and wrapping her arms around the girls slim waist. They swayed back and forth awkwardly, Jyn stumbling in her heels. 

“Have you forgotten how lovely you are yourself?” Leia flirted, darting and connecting her lips with the other girl. When she pulled away, her bright red lips were tinted black from Jyn’s lipstick. She giggled and then took her girlfriend’s hand, dragging her to the car. “You ready to go dancing?”

“If you’re with me, I’m ready for anything,” she smiled, sitting down on the drivers side of the car.


	8. Erect

“Cassian!” Bodhi moaned, his back arched as his hand furiously rubbed up and down his erect penis. His eyes were screwed shut and he pumped harder, thinking of his roommate over him, his strong jawline kissing his neck and biting at his collar bone. He bounced back down onto the bed and moaned, the bright blue dildo that he had shoved inside of him grazed his prostate, just not stretching him far enough to have the ultimate amount of pleasure. 

He panted, falling down onto the bed, his arms the only thing holding him up. He panted even harder, his hand moved down to the dildo and he began to pump it in time with the jerks of his other hand on his dick. “Cassian,” he shouted, before he caught himself and bit his lip, silencing all of the noises emitting from his lips. He gasped and then placed his head on the silky covers of the bed, imagining the man of his dreams’ hands replacing his own. He hit his prostate again and then came onto the bed, spraying his white cum all over the sheets. 

Even through he had cum, he was still hard, he whined loudly. “Fucking heats,” he swore before he took the dildo out of his hole, replacing it with a large knot. He sat down on it and threw his head back, letting out a moan that was all too loud. As soon as the young Omega quieted down, a knock echoed in the now silent room.

“Bodhi?” Cassian asked. “Are you alright?” 

“You’re home. Fuck,” he called out, the fake knot stuck in his ass. “I needed you,” he whimpered, placing his head on the sheets as he continued to shove it in his ass.

“Can I come in? Are you in heat?” Cassian asked.

“I want you to come in here and fuck me good,” Bodhi growled, taking the dominant side for once in his life. The door slid open and the tired alpha entered. He walked slowly, teasingly slowly, over to the bed. He knelt down on the bed and growled, ripping Bodhi’s hands away from the knot and grasping the toy, taking out of his ass angirly. 

“You’re mine,” his boyfriend growled, tossing his arm over Bodhi so that he was on top of the Omega. “Not even a fucking toy can take you, just me.” Bodhi could here the leather belt and metal belt buckle come undone. The younger male placed the top of his head down on the bed and wriggled his ass, waiting for his boyfriend to take it. He moaned loudly when he felt a thick cock press against his slick hole.

“Fuck. Stop teasing!” he begged, pressing against the engorged cock, trying to force it to enter his already stretched hole. He panted when he felt the tip of his boyfriends cock press into his hole, teasing him even further than he had been before. Bodhi whined and pressed back, his hole taking in the rest of the overly large cock. He panted even harder, and his tongue fell out of his mouth, his heat finally being satisfied. “I love you,” he whispered.

“I love you too,” the Alpha growled, he wrapped his arms around his lover and pulled him up so that they were sitting on their calfs. The Omega began to bounce up and down, his head resting on the Alpha’s shoulder, his tongue still hanging out. “Mine,” he growled, before he leaned down and bite the mating spot, marking the young male as his own. The knot grew inside of Bodhi, causing his to cry out in pleasure. 

“I’m yours, only yours. Gonna-g-gonna cum!” he shrieked, cumming for the second time all over his chest.


	9. Industrious

“He has quite a bit of money,” his mother said, her lips pressed tight together. Rey felt her teeth grinding together and she pressed his nails into her hand. She felt her arms shake with rage. Her eyes stared down at the ground and she shook her head, turning on her heel and walking away from the two adults. She marched out of the house, running down the stone pathway and into the tall grass. 

“An arranged marriage. A fucking arranged marriage. Because he has fucking money. And he doesn’t even know who we are. I’m not fucking charity!” she shouted at the tree, feeling tears fall down her face as she screamed. The field was silent, only responding back to her with the swaying sound of wind rustling dried wheat. She felt her shoulders fall and she collapsed down onto the old, wooden swing, hanging her head and letting the tears roll down her face. A sob escaped her lips as she listened to the sway of the grass. 

“Human child,” a voice that sounded like the wind that had been running through the trees spoke, “are you alright? You appear to be hurt.” Rey looked up, her eyes widened as she saw the man. He was tall and his hair was silvery blonde, reaching all the way down to his waist. They were in a small braids that started from the top of his head and trailed down til the ends started getting difficult. His green eyes were ringed with gold and his ears slid into a just slightly unnatural point.

“I-I’m fine,” she whispered, standing up off of the swing and looking at the man, who was an entire two feet taller than him. “My parents just-” she stopped herself suddenly, her head falling so that she was looking at the ground, it was bearen of any plants other than some crab grass that stuck up randomly. 

“Come with me, human child,” he whispered, sticking his hand out for her to take.

“Why?” she asked, she looked back up at him and felt strangely compelled to go with him, even though she had no clue about who he was. Or, for that matter, what he was. 

“You may not be physically hurt, but you are mentally. You,” he paused, as if not understanding the words that he was using, “Your parents, are the ones that hurt you. Can you avoid them? Something tells me that you cannot,” she said confidently, smirking cockily. She shook her head and laughed, then took his hand. He pulled her close and wrapped his strangely long arms around her thin waist and then put his hand up in the air, resiting a few words that she couldn’t understand. 

Her head began to spin as the world around her swirled. She closed her eyes tight shut and then shivered, when she opened her eyes slightly and then all the way, seeing the world around her had changed drastically. She gasped, and then slapped a hand over her mouth, thinking that it could be rude to the man standing next to her. It was still the field that she walked everyday, but instead there were small, quaint cottages and people like beings bustling around the village that they had created. “What is this place?” she asked, trying to keep her voice quiet. 

“This is still Earth, I have just opened your eyes to our world,” he replied, taking her arm in his as they began to walk down the busy street. “Child,” he said, struggling not to say the word ‘human.’ “You still have not told me your name.”

“Rey Sat-” she stopped for a moment, and then screwed up her nose. “Rey. Just Rey.” 

“Alright, Rey,” he smiled cheekily. “I’m going to take you to meet my sister. She’ll know what to do with you.”

“Don’t think me rude,” she started after a small silence lasted too long for her liking, “but, what are you?”

“I am Fae. I do not remember what type of Fae my sister and I are, but I know that we are Fae just like the rest of the beings here,” he replied easily, his eyes becoming more concentrated as he spoke.

“How can you not remember what type of Fae you are? I thought it was all direct lines. Don’t you know your parents?” she asked, looking up at the tall Fae.

“The Industrious People, as we call them,” he whispered, his voice dropping just so that she could hear. “As they spread and kill off our own kind, we begin to forget. Fae parents never stick around for long, even for the type of Fae that we are. This is it,” he said, changing the conversation drastically. “I hope you enjoy meeting her. She’s much different than I am.” 

Rey nodded slowly and crossed the threshold, feeling like a gust of strong wind blow around her, causing her skirt to swirl around her legs and her hair to press against her neck awkwardly. She shut her eyes and then peaked them open like she had done before when she had been gifted the sight. “Ashton,” a voice said angrily, when Rey finally opened her eyes, she was gifted the sight of a beautiful woman wearing all white. Her hair was curled around her ears and just under her chin. Her dress sat on her high hips beautifully, making her figure stand out.  “Didn’t I tell you to stop bringing home Humans?” she questioned, placing her long, spindly fingers connected to her oddly shaped hands on her hips. 

The man, Ashton, hung his head, allowing his hair to fall in front of his eyes with shame. He opened and closed his mouth a few times as if he was searching for the right words. “She was in pain, sister,” he replied, his accent grew, but he still spoke in English for Rey. “I had to take her with me. She needs us.” He switched over to the language that he had spoken earlier, the one that Rey had never been allowed to learn. “Phasma, please.”


	10. Shock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a little blurp from a book called "Accidents" that should be out soon!

“What the Hell happened?” Poe asked, rushing over to the shop. The policeman that stood in front of him held his arm out to the stop the teenager from running to his friend. “Officer,” he said nodding his head before he darted under the blue clothed arm. He sprinted as fast as his legs would carry him before he reached the back of the ambulance. He sat down on the stoop and glanced at the workers that were watching him interact with the young girl. “Leia, what happened?” he asked, his arm wound its way around the teenagers shoulders, over the thick blanket that they had draped over her lean shoulders. 

“Anakin and Luke are in the hospital,” she whispered, her eyes looking down at her hands. She closed them and then opened them again, staring down at her palms. “They were under Han’s car. And it fell, because Dad hadn’t fixed the lift and then was too angry to tell them. It fell on them and then all I could do was watch,” she sobbed, tears falling down her already rosy cheeks. She sobbed hard enough to make her body shake, she pulled her knees up to her chest and then wrapped her arms around her skinny, pale legs. 

Poe tugged her shoulder so that she was leaning into him while she sobbed. “Shh, shh, calm down. You can talk to me later, just calm down,” he whispered, trying his best to be soothing. She just nodded and began to blubber incoherently. They just sat next to each other for what felt like forever, Leia sobbing and muttering about how she could have done something. They sat like til one of the firmly dressed policemen walked over to the stoop that they had been moved to half an hour ago. 

“You can go to the hospital now,” he said with a small half smile, trying to be supportive to the young teenager who was obviously in shock. She stood and nodded, wiping the tears away from her cheeks. Her dark eyes looked at Poe for a moment before he stood and followed her, opening the door and climbing into the passenger side of his car.


	11. Rat

“Street rat!” the woman shouted, her broom swung through the air and struck his back once again, leaving angry red marks. He whimpered and placed his arms over his head so that she wouldn’t hit anything important. With a sudden burst of adrenaline he darted to the left, towards the stall of fruit and bread. He grabbed a chunk of sourdough and an orange, on in each of his hands before he ran right, towards the crowd of people that swarmed the market every night this time of day. He ran as fast as he could, weaving through the people so that it would be near impossible for the overly fat woman to follow him. 

Finally, he turned into an alley and stopped to catch his breath, a small smile grazing his lips as he looked down at the food that was sitting in his clenched hands. The orange was slightly bruised and the bread was crumbling. He shoved the sour piece of bread into his mouth and chewed quickly. He swallowed after a moment of chewing, even though he should have chewed more. The lump of food struggled to fall down his esophagus but when it did, it hit his stomach and pleasantly filled the young boy up. “Young man,” a voice called out, it took the boy a moment to realise that the man was calling out to him. 

“Can I help you sir?” he asked, hiding the stolen orange behind his back and looking at the man, staring in to his dark brown eyes. He had short red hair that was tied back in a loose, short ponytail. He was wearing an expensive looking black suit, it hung off of him oddly, as if he had never worn it before.

“What are you doing in this part of town alone?” he asked, moving closer to the young boy. He didn’t answer. “My name is Obi wan, can you come with me?” he asked.

“My name is Anakin,” he replied cheerily, “Where are we going?” 

“Somewhere nice and safe. You’ll meet the men that I work for.”

“What are their names?”

“Qui-gon Jinn and Mace Windu.”

“You work for them?”

“Yes.”

“What do you do?”

“I am part of security. I make sure no one breaks into the building I am hired to protect.”

“If you are part of security, why aren’t you wearing a cops uniform?”

“We are a different type of cop.”

“What are you called?”

“You ask a lot of questions,” Obi wan noted, looking both ways before he carried across the street.

“Yes I do,” Anakin retorted. “What are you called?” he asked again.

“We are called Jedi.”


	12. Successful

“What do you want to do?” Han asked, looking at his lover over the counter. Luke bit his lip and shifted to his other foot. His hair covered his eyes. He kicked the branch on the ground that separated with two men.

“I want you to pretend to be my boyfriend for the holiday season. You’re my best friend, Han,” Luke whispered, the words barely sounding as they slipped out of his lips. They stood there, just standing there for what seemed like Eons. Luke could feel his breathing begin to pick up as he prepared himself for the backlash from his friend. He knew what was going to happen, it had happened before, when Luke was fifteen, directly before he had met Han.

“Why are you so desperate for a fake boyfriend?” Han asked, tucking his hands in his pockets and letting his shoulders fall forward.

“Every time I come to my dad’s around the holiday and I don’t have a significant other, he beats me. It was the same with my sister before she and Jyn fell in love,” Luke explained, tears rising in his terrifyingly intense blue eyes.

“Oh,” he whispered. The young boy felt a hand touch his palm and another on his chin, forcing his eyes to meet the others, soft, milky browns. “Well, then consider me your fake boyfriend. Maybe even a real one,” he joked, not knowing how saying that made Luke’s heart flutter with excitement. A bubbling, terrifying laugh erupted from the younger boy, and he wrapped his scrawny, well worn arms around his friend. 

“Thank you, Han, thank you,” he cried, tears now falling freely down his face, wetting Han’s shirt. 

“Don’t thank me yet,” the older male chuckled, his large hands rubbing up and down Luke’s back soothingly. 

 

“I hate Christmas,” Leia muttered under her breath, rubbing her hands together to keep them warm. Jyn smirked and wrapped her arm around her girlfriend.

“I like it, just means that I get to leer in your mom’s face that she’ll never get any grandkids,” the brown hiared girl teased, sticking her tongue out at her girlfriend, she leaned over and kissed her cheek. Leia made a pleased noise and wrapped her arm around her girlfriends tiny waist. “I hate your dad though,” Jyn finally muttered after the bus showed down at the end of the block. “I can’t wait for the day that I graduate and take you away from here. Somewhere that he can never hurt you again.” Her tone was dead serious, as were her eyes.

“I can’t just leave Luke,” she whispered, her head looked down to the dirty piles of slushy snow that the cars driving down the street were throwing at pedestrians. “He doesn’t have a significant other and our dad is worse to him than he is to me. He was so angry the night that Luke told him he was Pansexual,” she shook her head, tears brimming in the corners of her eyes. Jyn sighed and her hand moved up and down Leia’s forearm soothingly.

“I know,” she whispered quietly. “Lord, do I know.” They walked onto the bus that had pulled up in front of them. They remained quiet for the rest of the trip. 

 

“Hey, Mom!” Luke called into the house, opening the door and stepping in. “I have someone I want you to meet!” He grinned from ear to ear and pulled Han by the arm into the warm house. The other male grunted and followed his fake boyfriend into the house.

“Oh really?” a sweet voice called out from the kitchen, “Come show them to me then,” she laughed. Luke beamed and tugged Han into the kitchen. His mother was placing lids on top of pots for the dinner that needed to simmer, she turned to the boys with bright smiles. “Oh!” she gasped when she saw Han’s fingers loop through her son’s.

“Mom, this is my boyfriend, Han,” he said with a shiny smile, happy that he finally got to call Han his boyfriend. “Hopefully, you’ll like him,” he grinned even wider before he bit his lip nervously.

“Of course I do,” she smiled, and it hit Han like a brick that they shared the smile that he had seen everyday. “You’re quest for love has finally been successful!” she giggled, poking his stomach before the doorbell rang. “That’ll be your sister and Jyn,” she said before she walked around the male teenagers for the door, wiping her hand on her apron as she went.


	13. Birth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: MPREG  
> This is out of another series that will be up.... One day. It'll be called "Star Children" (it's a series not just one book.)

Obi-wan grit his teeth together as Anakin squeezed his hand. “Fuck this,” the younger Jedi Knight growled through his teeth, “we are never having any more children,” he said, finality in his voice that could have cut someone.

His master chose to ignore the retort and continued to feed his lover encouragement, “Just keep going, love. I know you can do this,” he whispered, his lips touching Anakin’s ear soothingly. The padawan only groaned and bore down like he had been instructed to from the medical droid. Down at his opening, the droid beeped words of encouragement. 

A longer beep accompanied by a whirl echoed from the droid and Anakin relayed the message back to his lover. “The baby is finally crowning,” he gritted out, breathing heavily through the pain. After that all that could be heard in the room was a shriek that echoed from the birthing male. He continued to bare down as he screamed, clenching his lovers hand even harder than he had been before. “I don’t know if I can do this,” he whispered after the contraction had finally passed. His chest was heaving up and down like he had run a thirty mile race without stopping. A groan emitted from his chapped lips as the droid relayed what had happened back to him. 

“You can,” Obi-wan encouraged, “Just think about how much you’ve wanted to meet them. Just think of the twins.” Anakin nodded and then grunted and another contraction came over him. He bore down and didn’t seem to notice when the door opened and a human-like being of a medic opened the door and walked over to where the med droid was, quickly taking its place. 

“You’re doing well, Mr. Skywalker,” she encouraged in a high, floaty tone. “Takes as many breaks as you need,” she said, watching his progression. Anakin mumbled something incoherently and then fell back on the pillows, breathing hard. 

“Keep it up, Ani,” Obi-wan whispered the affectionate nickname to his lover when he began to bare down again, finally allowing the infant’s head to pass out of his hole. He allowed a scream to tear from his lips that were now bleeding from where he had bitten down on them too hard. 

“Good, good,” the female healer praised, she reached over to her table and began to clear the infant’s lungs. Anakin gasped for breath and squirmed on the bed, restless as always. “Just one more big push and you’ll have your baby, Mr. Skywalker.”

“You’re doing so well,” Obi-wan praised, stroking his lovers sweaty hair back off of his forehead. Anakin took a deep breath through his nose and allowed it to go out of his mouth, he made another obscene noise and bore down. His breathing became ragad and he bit back another scream as his opening ripped from the pull of the baby’s shoulders.

“There we go,” the healer chirped when the baby slid into her waiting hands she brought him up to her mother, placing the small infant on the man’s chest. 

Anakin smiled and brought his hand away from his lovers to touch his baby. His fingers trailed up and down the baby’s cheek. “Hello there, little one,” he whispered, tears welled up in the corners of his eyes as he greeted his baby. 

“It’s a boy,” the healer pointed out before she began to tend to the man’s stretched, ripped opening. 

“Hello Luke,” he smiled and then he glanced up at his lover with happy, deep brown eyes.

Obi-wan beamed and spoke to the small child, “Hey there baby Luke, I’m your papa.”

“I need to take him to make sure that he’s okay,” the healer said, gesturing for her droid to take the baby. Anakin only nodded and allowed the droid to cut the cord before it swept the newborn away. A minute hadn’t passed before another contraction ripped through his abdomen. He growled through his teeth and bore down, shoving the twin further down his birth canal. “Good, good. This should be easier than the first own.”

The head slipped out of his stretched hole with the second contraction and fourth push. He let out a scream of relief, panting loudly. “It hurts,” he groaned, leaning into the touch of his lover. Obi-wan began to mutter words of encouragement into his ear, trying to sooth him enough so that he could focus. He bore down again and using the force, pulled the baby’s shoulder out through his opening and bringing them into the world. The healer gasped and put her on her mother’s chest.

“It’s a girl,” she said with a bright smile.

“Hello, my little Leia,” Obi-wan cooed.


	14. Mine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what the fuck this is.

“I don’t know if this is such a good idea,” Bodhi whispered, clinging to the walls like his life depended on it. 

“Whatever gave you that idea?” Baze growled, holding onto his boyfriend to make sure that the blind man didn’t fall. They walked in silence for a few minutes before Jyn began to hum.

“What are you doing?” Bodhi hissed through his teeth, his eyes darted around from his friend to the animals that were hanging from the ceiling of the mine. 

“The article said that the ghost only comes out when someone is humming,” Jyn replied, she looked at him out of the corner of her eye and shrugged. Bodhi shook his head and shivered, stepping around the bat poop. The woman began to hum again, but this time it was a song that the male remembered from when they first met.

_ The choir room was excessively noisy that day, meaning that the young boy only got quieter and quieter. He shrunk down into his seat as he listened to the teacher yell at the students that were blatantly ignoring him. Eventually, the loudspeaker turned on and the students finally quieted. Bodhi ignored the announcement as it happened daily. A young girl opened the door, a blank, vacant expression on her face. She handed the teacher her tardy slip and stalked up to the boy. She plopped down in the singers chair next to him and folded her arms across her developing chest. “My name is Jyn,” she said eventually, smiling at the boy.  _

_ “My name is Bodhi,” he smiled shyly at her before they directed their attention back at the teacher and began to sing the song. _

“You know what,” Bodhi said, puffing out his chest and letting his build up rage finally seep into his words. “I’m going back out to Cassian. Have fun getting killed.”


	15. Groan

“Would you just stop?” Mace asked, a half smile of exasperation resting on his face. Qui gon beamed up at him and giggled again.

“One more?” he asked, cocking his head to this side so that his cheek was resting on folded hands. Mace sighed and took the bridge of his nose in between his two fingers. He nodded slightly, giving the other Jedi Master the cue that he so desired. “What’s black and white and red all over?” he asked, a wide grin from ear to ear resting on his brightly colored cheeks.

Mace groaned and placed his head down on the desk so that he was finally eye-level with the other man. Qui gon waited for his response and instead was kissed by his lover, soft and sweet and slow. When he finally pulled away, the drunken Jedi only giggled and smiled, completely forgetting what he had been talking about. “This is why I love you,” Mace whispered, his lips still close enough to Qui gon to touch.

“An angry Qui gon,” the other Jedi whispered.

“What?”

“What’s black and white and red all over?” he replied drunkenly.

“This is why I am never, ever letting you drink again,” Mace groaned, rubbing his tired eyes. He smiled as his boyfriend giggled again, and picked him up to bring him to their room.


	16. Fowl

“Wait,” Rey said, furrowing her brows together as she attempted to understand what her adaptive uncle was saying. “What kind of bird is it again?”

“A waterfowl,” he replied, dipping the injured duck into the water and rubbing off some of the oil that tainted its feathers. 

“Why can’t we just call it a duck?” she asked, rubbing her temple with the lower part of her arm, careful to avoid her hair with the suds. 

“Because,” he grunted as he washed the oil into the soapy water, “it’s not a duck.”

“Then what is it?” she asked, dipping her hands into the water and popping her hip out to the side.

“I don’t know, Rey,” he sighed. “Just help me wash him off,” he said, looking up at her with angered eyes.


	17. Thin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was gonna be longer but....

Leia looked at the door as it swung shut, her shoulders fell as she sighed and her head lolled back to the back of the couch, she breathed for a few minutes before she stood up off of the couch and walked up to the upstairs bathroom. She walked quietly up the stairs, being extra careful to make sure that Jyn remained sleeping as she walked. She stepped on the cold tile with bare, sticky feet. She slid the scale out from behind the toilet and set it down on the floor as quietly as she could.

She stood back up and wrapped her thin shall around her thin frame and stepped onto the scale. She watched as the numbers flashed for a moment. Her heart seemed to pick up as she watched the dial leaped widely back and forth til it stopped and transported into numbers. It seemed like the world slowed down as the number: 90, flashed over the screen and stuck.

She stepped off of the scale and fell down onto the toilet, feeling tears well in her dark eyes. She brought her legs up to her chest and pressed her head to her knees. Her breath began to become more and more shaky. She felt a few of her tears slip down her face and she looked down at her arms. “You’re so fat,” she whispered, hate broiled in her gut and she glared down at her limbs.

Another moment passed before a knock sounded from the closed door of the bathroom, “Leia?” a female voice asked.

“Mom?” she asked, she stood up off of the toilet and put the scale back behind the porcelain device. She walked over to the door and opened it. She peered out and saw her mother standing just outside of the door. “Hey, you’re back early,” she said with a small smile.

“I was worried about you,” she whispered, pulling her daughter by scarred wrists out of the bathroom and into the master bedroom.

“You don’t have to be, go have fun with your friends,” Leia shook her head and smiled reassuringly at her mother before she watched her walk out of the door and back down the stairs.

“Have you ever told her why you’re so thin?” a sleepy, familiar voice asked, her arms wrapped around Leia’s tiny waist and she began to rock them back and forth. Leia shook her head and Jyn sighed.

“I’ll get better. One day. I promise.”


	18. Symptomatic

“I don’t feel good,” Rey whispered, holding her head with her hands. She groaned and shook it, gagging with as phlegm slipped down the back of her throat. She placed her warm forehead on the cool table and lifted her hair off of her neck. 

“Did you catch the flu?” her friend asked, leaning away from the sick British girl. Rey shrugged and closed her tired eyes. She took shaky breaths through aching lungs. “Do you have anyone to take care of you at home?” she asked again, running one of her spindly hands through her pixie-cut short hair. Rey shook her head before cupping her hand around her mouth and beginning to cough. 

“I’ll take care of you then,” she sighed, “c’mon,” she said with a small smile. She wrapped her arm around Rey’s chest and hauled her off of the lunchroom table. The British girl let her arm wrap around her friends shoulders and she leaned on her as they exited the high school.


	19. Baseball

“Dad,” Ben groaned, running and hand through his long, black locks. “I have to do something with Armitage today, I can’t go to that fucking baseball game that you want me to. I told you that a week ago,” he explained. He hugged his backpack to his side before he turned to the door trying to leave before his father began to argue with him

“You’d rather spend time with some kid from school that with me?” he asked. Ben winced and turned around, he sighed and placed his backpack on the ground, knowing that he wouldn’t be leaving anytime soon.

“He’s not just some kid, okay?” Ben argued, folding his arms over his chest. “Not to mention that we’ve had today planned out for almost all year.”

“I’m your father,” Han said, mirroring his sons stance. They stared at each other for another minute before the father spoke again, “You loved baseball. What the hell happened?”

“I grew up. While you were out trucking and cheating on Mom, I grew the fuck up,” Ben shouted angrily. He scooped up his backpack and turned around, darting out of the door to meet his boyfriend. 


	20. Frantic

“Are we ready for a baby?” Anakin asked with panic filling his voice. “I know that we already did the stuff and got the surrogate mom, but are we really ready to settle down with this kind of a commitment?” He paced around their small apartment, checking each other the doors to the other rooms. He paused when he came across the nursery. He paused and looked around the room, warmth rising in his heart. He sighed and ran his hand along the doorframe.

“Anakin?” Obi-wan asked, walking up behind him and wrapping his arms around the young man’s waist. “I love you, but the twins are going to be born any day now and we finally get to meet our babies. I’m sure that Padme will be happy when we finally stop doting over her,” he laughed, turning his boyfriend around so that he could look the man in the eyes. He opened his mouth as if to say more but stopped when the phone in his pocket began to ring. He pulled it out and his eyes widened as he slid the answer key across the screen. “Hello?” he asked. He paused for a moment before nodding, even through the person on the other line could not hear the action. “We’ll be there as soon as we can.”

“Obi-wan,” Anakin said, the old frantic tone seeping back into his voice.

“It’s time to meet our babies,” his lover said with a smile. 


	21. Pin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is super feels-y. Sorry 'bout that.

June 21, 2017

Kylo: Army, I can’t remember what my pin number is

Hux: Sweetheart, you need to talk to me over your phone instead of the company line.

~~~

Ben: What’s my pin?

Armitage: What are you buying?

Ben: Condoms.

Armitage: Love, you brought those yesterday. Remember we had to open up a new package because you weren’t feeling up for me cumming in you.

Ben: oh

Armitage: Did you take your medication today?

Ben: I don’t remember

Armitage: I’m going to take that as a no.

Ben: Can you come home early?

Armitage: Yeah. I’ll pick up dinner on my way home. Do you remember where the house is?

Ben: You have such little faith in me 

Armitage: I just know how you get when you don’t take your medication. I trust you, I’m only worried about you Ben.

Ben: I know. I still remember how to walk back home. And if I don’t the woman at the corner of the street with the park knows where we live.

~~~

October 8, 2017

Armitage: Ben

Armitage: Ben where are you?

Armitage: It’s starting to snow, you need to come home

Armitage: I will call your mom

Armitage: COME HOME

Armitage: I miss you

Armitage: Please.

Armitage: I can’t lose you like I lost Phasma and Rey. 

Armitage: I know it’s hard for you

Armitage: But you promised. You promised that you would try for me.

Armitage: Last night you promised me that no matter what you wouldn’t leave the house without someone with you

Armitage: You promised

Armitage: Ben, I’m not mad at you. I just want you back home

Ben: Who is this?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was thinking about making this a book. What do you guys think?


	22. Pack

“Where are we going?” Jyn asked, her voice small and frightened. Her mother only shook her head and handed her big, heavy leather suitcase. Jyn shook away the tears that were forming in her eyes and with them went the dread that was sitting like a knot in her stomach. She took a small breath and slid out from under her warm, thick covers. She walked quickly over to her dresser and silently began to rid it of all of her belongings. She packed them away carefully into the bag and then moved over to her books. She had few, but they all meant the world to her. She gathered them up in her arms and then set the tender paperbacks into the case. Lastly, she grabbed her sleeping quilt off of the bed and tucked it into the suitcase, making sure that none of the fragile belonging would be injured as she ran. 

The sirens began to wail and her mother sprinted into the room, worry in her eyes and yet still, she remained as silent as the night itself. She grabbed hold of her daughter and the case, she scooped Jyn up and slid her legs around her hip, with her other hand as carried the heavy leather suitcase. Out into the night they ran. 

They continued on for what seemed like an eternity, Jyn had climbed down from her mother's embrace and ran along beside her, giving the woman more of a chance of running. The train whistle blew loudly, causing the young girls ears to ring painfully. It had just begun to move when her mother picked her up and shoved her onto one of the many carts full of children, she shoved a ticket and the heavy case into her small hands. 

Then finally, she said her first words of that night, “I love you, forever and for always.”


	23. Kneel

“Really?” Bodhi asked, he looked at his mother with an unhappy expression on his face, the woman only shrugged and went back to rooting around his wardrobe. He blew air out of his mouth and flopped back onto his bed that consisted of blankets and pillows. “Will Jyn be there?” he asked, hope creeping back into his voice. His mother remained silent, only shrugging at his question. “You’re just like Leia’s mother sometimes,” he muttered under his breath as he kicked his legs and sat up, watching as the woman that birthed him and had no business raising him sorted through his clothing. “Does Dad know about this?”

“Yes, he does, and he agreed that it would be good for you to get out of this castle,” she finally replied back to him

“You guys don’t even know who I am!” he shrieked, suddenly the anger inside his gut erupted from his mouth. He stood up off of the bed and stared at the queen. “I was raised by a blind guard and yet you still feel like you can come in here and act like you’re a part of my life. You are literally only responsible for giving birth to me.”

His mother did not flinch at his outburst, instead she only summoned that maid that had been standing in the corner, unseen by the young prince. The young woman scuttled over to her and began to pack the princess’s belongings into the case. He sighed and stormed out of his room, walking through the halls with the intent to kill. 

“What is the matter, young prince?” Chirrut asked. Bodhi jumped and spun around, his lips formed into a smile as soon as he saw the bodyguard.

“My mother is sending me away to some retreat for royalty. It’s like a competition for me to get married to some far away emperor and expand our kingdom,” he explained, playing with the hem of his shirt.

Chirrut stepped forward and reached out for the prince’s hand. Bodhi gave his hand and smiled when the father figure squeezed and gave him his version of a smile. “I knew about this. The good news so far is that we will be going together,” he said. He dropped the prince’s hand and stood straight up, wrapping both of his hands around his wooden staff. “I will finally get to see my true love, and hopefully it will be the same for you.”

 

They had to go sooner than Bodhi had expected, yet he went without arguing. The trip was longer than anyone would like to endure, yet the young prince said nothing. The aspect of seeing his lover was worth it all. They arrived at the castle with little to no incidents or difficulties. Bodhi leaped out of the carriage and tripped on the stoop, kneeling down by accident. 

He heard a pleasant, familiar laugh, “I didn’t expect you to kneel down before me yet,” he smiled.

“Cassian!”


	24. Adaptable

“What is that and why is it on my ship?” Han asked, blinking and looking down at the pair of children. Ben only smiled his gap toothed grin up at him and held the creature that he and his adopted cousin had found.

“Papa said that it was a Lokas Chat!” he giggled before he held it back at his chest and began to stroke down its black and yellow striped back. He giggled when it began purring and leaning into his soothingly strokes. “Let’s go show Auntie Leia!” he squealed before running off with the cat.

“Luke!” Han called down in the cockpit. His husband opened his eyes and got out of his meditation pose. 

“Yes?” he asked, standing up and walking over to his lover.

“Are we going to let our son keep the Loft Car or whatever it is?” he asked, his hands traveling down to his husbands hips. His thumbs rubbed over the folds of fabric.

“Yes.” 

“How is it going to live up here with us? Away from its environment?”

“Lokas Chats are very adaptable. They live for hundreds of years, so they need to be.”

“Luke!” Leia called from the doorway to the cockpit. Both men separated and looked over at the aging princess.

“What?” her brother asked.

“Are we going to let them keep the Lokas Chat?” she asked, raising her eyebrows as she watched her daughter and nephew play with the animal.

“Of course we are.”


	25. Turn

They had done it. They had found the plans, they were going to make it. Bodhi could feel the dread creep up his throat as he searched the battlefield for his lover. Cassian sprinted past bodies of Stormtroopers and officers towards the ship. He clambered in, falling down next to his boyfriend. “I made it,” he whispered, holding his side in pain. “I promised that I would, and I did,” he said, his accent getting thicker and thicker. Bodhi stood up and hauled the other man to his feet, dragging both of them to the upper layer of the ship to tend to his wounds. 

They just sat there for a long time, close together and always touching in one way or another. Baze and Chirrut watched them from the doorway, waiting for them to come back down. Eventually, Jyn pulled the older couple away from them, allowing them to be alone. 

After the silence slipped in, Bodhi stood and pulled Cassian with him, “Do you remember what happened when you first met me? The communal dance we attended?” he asked.

“Of course I do,” Cassian replied, placing his forehead on his boyfriends as they began to sway back and forth.

“I fell in love with you during our first dance,” he whispered, slowly turning them around. They swayed and turned for what seemed like forever, just waiting in each other’s embrace as if to make sure that the other was there.


	26. Boundless

“General?” Kylo asked as he passed through the door. His voice was distorted by the helmet that rested on his head, covering his face from showing any emotion. Hux turned around so that he was looking at Kylo. 

“Can I help you Ren?” the ice in his voice made the Sith Lord wince and his voice choked. 

“I have something to tell you,” he whispered. His heart pounded but he managed to keep his voice neutral despite the panic coursing through him. Hux glanced back at his datapad but gestured for the other man to continue talking. “I’m in love with you.” he said blatantly. Hux stopped typing and his head snapped up to stare at the Sith Lord.

“Is this your idea of a joke?” he asked, sounding truly heartbroken. Kylo only shook his head. They stood in silence for a moment before his hands drifted up to his helmet. He unclicked it let it fall to the floor. He kneeled down next to the General. His hands engulfed the others and he brought the pale appendages up to his lips.

“My love for you is truly boundless,” he whispered. 

“You’re a romantic, aren’t you?” Armitage teased. Kylo only nodded and leaned up, capturing his newfound lovers lips.


	27. Sedate

“Just as a warning,” the nurse whispered, “the patients you’re going to be staying with are a bit,” she paused a played with her lip between her teeth, “rowdy.”

Finn nodded and then walked slowly into the room where he was going to be staying. “Hello?” he asked, placing his hand along the wall. Something that he always had to do. 

“Hi,” a quiet voice whispered, he glanced around the room from left to right before he caught sight of a small girl huddled in a corner. “My name is Rey, what’s yours?” she asked, cocking her head to the side and crawling towards him on her hands and knees towards him. Her head was moving back and forth like some sort of deranged animal.

“I’m Finn,” he whispered it under his breath four more times before he walked over to her. “What do you have? I have Obsessive Compulsive Disorder,” he said that four more times as well.

“I have a dissolution with reality, I dunno what it’s called though,” she said. 

Before she had another chance to speak, someone slid out from underneath the bed and whispered, “Watch what you say, they’ve had to sedate us both five times this week,” the man whispered, anger and malice sparkling in his eyes.


	28. Supply

“I’m horny,” Luke whispered to himself, placing his legs near his crotch and his forehead on the table. He shook his head back and forth as he thought of the man that had gotten him this way. He groaned and his palm traveled down his leg to his crotch, rubbing his quickly growing erection. He squirmed and let his legs fall down to the floor. He began to pant before his hands traveled under the waistband of his pants. His hand ran up and down his engorged cock. He squirmed in his seat before he stopped dead cold.

“Luke,” Han whispered, he slipped into the oddly shaped resting space. The larger man nipped at his ears and neck. “Demand it and I will supply,” he whispered. 

“Fuck me,” Luke whispered. 

“Louder,” Han said, biting down on the tender flesh of his collar bone.

“Fuck me, now,” Luke shouted, a growling tone rising  in his voice.


	29. Carriage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda sorta not really but yeah really the sequel to 'Kneel'.

“What if I don’t go?” she asked, cocking her head to the side at her mother. The woman before her had her arms crossed in front of her chest and her dress sliding down lower on her oversized breasts. The gown that she was wearing was a sickly shade of blue, and had a angering amount of brown lace all over it. “What happens if I just don’t go to the ball?” 

“Then you will be the disgrace of all families. You must go to the Emperor's ball,” her mother said with a stern look on her face. Leia pouted, her head fell into her hands and she sat there for a moment, debating whether or not she should argue with her mother any further. She sighed and stood up, the silky white fabric of her dress falling down from her hips gracefully. Her shoulders slumped forward, she walked with the posture that she normally forced herself to avoid. She felt tears well up in the corners of her eyes.

She entered her quarters quickly before she finally allowed the tears to flow freely down her face. She walked through the sitting room over to her bedroom. The bed was coated in heavy quilts and light cotton blankets for if the night was too hot. She walked over to the bed while rubbing the tears off of her face before she fell down onto the bed. The silky fabrics rubbed over her legs giving her angry skin a sensory overload. She curled up on her side, holding her legs close to her chest as she sobbed. “My lady?” a voice asked from the doorway. A meek acting maid entered the door and placed a hand on Leia’s shoulder. “Queen Amidala has sent me to fetch you for dinner.”

“I’ll be down in a moment, give a minute,” she whispered, wiping the tears off of her face. The trails stuck to her face, drying slowly. She took a steadying breath and then shucked off her dress, riding herself of the wrinkled fabric. She opened the door to her wardrobe and pulled out a red and gold gown. She slipped into it easily before she undid her hair. Weaving it into two different braids from the top of her head before it wove into one braid that fell gracefully down her back. She took another breath, making sure that her face was clear of any sign that she had been crying before she slipped out of the door and down into the main hall.

“Mother,” she greeted coldly before she turned to her father and brother, “Luke, how have you been? I’ve hardly seen you all week,” she smiled and gave her twin an awkward side hug. He chuckled nervously and his eyes darted over to his mother. Leia shrugged it off, knowing that he would have to address it later. “Evening Papa.”

“Good evening Leia,” he said with a pleasant smile. He quickly went back to eating and ignoring the small coughs of a cue that were emitting from his wife. After about a minute of stares from the Queen he set down his knife and fork, looking away for the ham that they were having for dinner. “Leia, you and your brother are going to be attending the Emperor of Tatooine's ball. No and, buts, or whining please.” 

“I don’t feel well, I’m going to take my meal in my room,” Leia said, standing and grabbing her food. She walked out of the hall without turning around for approval from her parents. Soon she heard the quiet footsteps of her brother. “Luke,” she whispered, still not turning around.

“In your room,” he replied, walking up so that they were touching shoulders. They walked in silence before the reached the blue colored doors of the Princess’s room. They entered one after another, Leia placed her food down on her small coffee table before she sat down on the loveseat. Luke followed after her, setting down his full plate before he sat down next to his sister. His arm snaked around her clothed shoulder before bringing her into a hug. “I know that you don’t want to go. I know what our mother is planning. And I’m sorry. I don’t want to see my sister married off to an old family friend. An old man.”

“You have it worse than I. At least my lover is someone of high status, we have chance from each others parents to be together, you on the other hand have no chance whatsoever. Falling in love with an illegal smuggler,” she laughed in a teasing manner before bowing her head and letting the tears well up in her eyes again. He chuckled sadly and snuggled into his sister. “We’ll make it work,” she whispered after a moment. “We always do.”

 

It was late that night, the light outside that normally poured through Leia’s large windows and faded away and was giving her just enough to  bustle around her room. She grabbed small things that she knew she could get away with taking, the trip would take almost a week, so she took the majority of her nice dresses. She grabbed the small drawn painting that she had been given from her guard that she had to have when she was young. She whirled around and found her mother standing in front of her. “Baze will be escorting you and your brother to the ball. Don’t pretend like I don’t know what you’re doing.” 

“Baze hasn’t watched over me since I was eight, Mother!” Leia points out angrily, slamming the photo into her suitcase. Her mother just turned and walked out of the room, allowing her guard to slip in.

“The carriage is waiting for you, your highness,” he said. She smiled and then took her case in one hand, looping her arm around the others. They walked out of the castle without any further disruptions.


	30. Mass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A dialogue plot for a scene in 'Accidents'

“The mass of an object does not change with the gravity, you should know this by now Anakin.”

“I don’t understand.”

“You should have learned this in Seventh Grade.”

“I was homeschooled. My education was all over the place because my dad was beating my mom most of the time until I came to live with my Aunt and Uncle.”

“We’ll figure this out. I’m not letting my own boyfriend fail in my class.”

“I know. And I am trying Obi-wan.”

“Anakin, I love you. Just try your best to understand what I’m teaching and actually behave in my class and you may graduate with a D.”

“A ‘D’ isn’t a very good grade.”

“I’m not talking about the grade love.”

“If you have an ‘A’ in my class when you graduate then I will have sex with you.”

“Oh. I’m going to try really hard then.”


	31. Mint

The waitress sauntered over to the table with a wide, company policy smile. She took the pen out of her long red-dyed hair and clicked it on the pad that she held in her right hand. “Are you two ready to order?” she asked looking back and forth between the two men. Baze cleared his throat and looked up at the waitress then back down at the menu. He nodded lightly. “Alrighty then, what can I get you two?”

“Two ice teas with extra mint, please,” Baze asked politely. 

“Is that all?” she asked, quickly writing down their drinks.

“Can we also get the soup special?” he asked for the other man, knowing what Chirrut would like. She smiled and then turned away, walking with her hips swinging back and forth. Baze turned to the other man and cleared his throat awkwardly. Chirrut smiled knowingly at him and then placed his walking stick in between his knees. 

“I have enjoyed today so far, thank you for taking me out,” the blind man said politely. He laughed lightly before running his fingers down the cold laminated the menu that the waitress had forgotten to take.

“Chirrut,” Baze said in a teasing, almost exasperated tone, “You’re my husband, why wouldn’t I take you out?”


	32. Troubled

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I MADE IT THROUGH JANUARY.

“What’s wrong?” Cassian asked, plopping down in front of his boyfriend. He folded his hands in front of him before he leaned forward and looked into his boyfriends dark eyes. “I know that look. Tell me.”

“What look?” Bodhi asked. Reverting his eyes away from his lovers.

“That one,” Cassian said, grabbing the other man’s hand from the other side of the table. “What is troubling you my love?”

“I am not troubled,” Bodhi refused to meet his boyfriends eyes, looking down at the hand held out in front of his.

“I-I,” he hesitated. “I thought about cheating on you. In a dream,” he whispered, his eyes welled up with tears that were threatening to fall.

“Is that all?” Cassian whispered back. He stood up from his chair and leaned to the other man, “Would you ever do that in real life?” he asked.

“Never,” Bodhi whispered, back. His eyes fluttered shut and he leaned forward, connecting their lips together.


	33. Absorbed

“Where did it go?” the small child chirped, looking wide-eyed over the table. Luke grinned and scooped up his nephew. 

“It’s called a sponge, Ben,” he said, before twirling the small boy around in a circle.

“Whassa sponge?” he asked, his words slurred as he struggled to speak. 

“They are something that people use to clean and then absorb water,” he said, bouncing Ben up and down.

“Wha’s absorbed mean?” he asked.

“It means that it sucked it up, like you do with the juice that mommy gives you,” Luke explained before he set his nephew down and continued to clean the table off.


	34. Improve

“How does this business even work?” Luke asked, leaning his arms on the chess board.

“Wait, you’re serious about helping me?” Han asked, walking from where he had been fidgeting on the wall. Luke nodded and placed his head down on his folded arms, staring up at Han with bright blue eyes. “This isn’t the line of work for most people,” Han explained, wiping his greasy palms off on his black pants. “Are you sure that you want to do this?” he asked.

“Yes. I love you, Han,” Luke said, lifting his head off of his arms and looking at his lover. “I want to be with you, and someone has to keep you safe.”

“Chewie was doing a fine job,” Han teased. “Most the job is improve. Nothing is the way you think it is. It’ll turn out to be weird and horrible,” he said, walking over to the smaller boy. “But I think you can handle it. After all, you handle me just fine.”

“We are not doing on the chess table,  _ again _ ,” Luke giggled before he stood up, grabbing Han’s hand he led him away from the room.


	35. Credit

“What the Hell was that?” the General asked, pushing against the pilot’s chest. Finn rolled his eyes and then came back to looking at the other man.

“I was just doing what we always do,” he argued, keeping his voice low so that no one else could hear them. The General stood silently for a moment before he began to speak with the man again.

“You almost got your entire fleet killed, not to mention yourself,” he retorted.

“But I didn’t.”

“Don’t you pull that kinda shit on me,” Poe growled. Glaring at his boyfriend. “I can’t lose you.”

“Just give me some kind of credit,” Finn whimpered, his shoulders sagging with exasperation.

“Not here,” he whispered, his hand gently hovering over the other male’s arm. “Come to my room tonight, alright?” he said, giving him a small smile. Finn only nodded and allowed his boyfriend to go back to his job.

 

“Poe?” Finn asked, knocking on the door to the room. It slid open quickly and the General stood wearing little to nothing.

“C’mere, love,” he purred, pulling his lover into the room by his jacket. They walked over to the bed with hands exploring one another with messy, calloused hands. “I love you,” he whispered, kissing directly under Finn’s ear. “You deserve to be recognised, and I’m sorry.”


	36. Manage

“Hey Sweetheart,” a nasally voice dripping with alcohol called out from the other side of the bar. Rey shook her head and popped her other hip out so that the slit in her skirt successfully covered her leg from the prying eyes of the drunken man. She heard the scraping of table legs from behind her where he had been sitting, but she only waited for the drinks to come. “Why don’t you come to the back with me. I know you need my thick cock,” he whispered in her ear. She shuddered and threw her elbow back into his ribs, causing his severe pain.

“I think I’ll manage,” she giggled as he fell off of her onto the floor. She grabbed the drinks and headed back to her girlfriend in their booth.


	37. Cumbersome

The machine was awkward, and the young mechanic had no clue about why he had created some sort of monstrosity. It was a complicated mess of wires and gears that all did absolutely nothing. Whirs and clicks emitted from the bowels of the machine, echoing through the small work space but completed nothing. It was as large as the boy and twice as wide. He had it propped up on a table with a large hole in the center that allowed him to tinker with the interlocking parts on the underside and in the depths of the spinning and clicking. It was like a box with nothing useful inside. A concoction of parts that had no meaning in its slow life. 

Anakin sighed and wiped his brow. It had been like this ever since he had been apprenticed to Obi-Wan. He had been too distracted by the older Jedi to actually create a machine that was less than cumbersome in its futile, unimportant existence.


	38. Cellar

“Don’t go down there!” Poe shouted, clicking widely on his controller. “We have to reload! They’re going to die!” he screeched, clicking the back button on his controller. Finn began to giggle as he watched his boyfriend frantically try to fix the game that they were playing.

“Rule number one,” he joked, “Don’t go down into the basement.”

“Cellar,” Rey corrected, shifting on her girlfriends leg so that the gare off of the setting sun would not affect her as much.

The teenagers let out a loud scream as a monster jumped at the screen, causing blood from the semi-pixelated characters to shoot across the TV screen. “Reload!” Poe shouted, hitting the button angrily  



	39. Succeed

“How are you going to succeed in life with a job like that?” Leia asked, throwing her hands down onto the table she laid her palms flat down on the table. Ben shook his head, refusing to look at his mother. His hair fell in front of his face and he allowed it to cover his eyes.

“I just want to be an actor!” Ben shouted, he stood up from where he was sitting and looked directly at his mother. “I have an agent and everything! Why can’t you just trust me for once in my life?” 

“Because your ruining it!” she argued.

“I am going to be a famous actor! I can do it! I’m an actor Mom!” he said before storming up the stairs to his room.


	40. Weight

Mom: How much did the doctor say that you need to weigh?

You: Why do you care so much about my weight?

Mom: Because I love you. Now tell me.

You: bout 100 pounds

Mom: Jesus hunny

Mom: Why didn’t you tell me before?

You: I’m sorry.

Mom: I love you.

You: I love you too


End file.
